nesariafandomcom-20200213-history
Venex Cemoras
Venex Cemoras Venex Cemoras was a Nesarian military commander during WW2 and the early stages of the War of Independence. He became notorious for his rampant sadistic war crimes, which Emperor Adrion I executed him for in 1949 when he discovered them. Although the story was never confirmed by Adrion, all the witnesses of the event agree that the firing squad failed to kill Venex. Adrion, who was watching, after hearing Venex spluttering curses, walked up to Venex, pulled out his sword and slit Venex's throat. Venex was cremated, which Elvetans believe destroys the soul. Emperor Adrion I later remarked that he wished he had burned Venex alive. Venex was born to a declining Christian aristocratic family from Cortathshire and was raised as a Christian before discovering Cortathian neopaganism in his early 20s. He proved himself intelligent in school, earning a place at a military academy where he excelled. Venex joined the Nesarian Fascist movement in the 1930s, but he found himself more attracted to National Socialism with its more radical views on race and gender roles and its neopagan standpoint. From an early age, Venex was noted for being intelligent but also mentally unstable, being nacissistic, short-tempered, lacking empathy, and often cruel towards animals. He was also prone to brief episodes of mania, and in his early life he had severe insomnia. In roughly 1944 he became an alcoholic. He kept few friends throughout his life. Venex developed a strong hatred of the Russians, not only from his experiences in the war but the fact that his brother, uncle and father-in-law had been killed on the Russian front in WW1. His father would later die in a Russian bombing run in WW2. Venex had a radical National Socialist view on race, believing certain races or ethnicities to be inferior, counting the Russians, Persians, Turks, Chinese and Drazaki Orcs amongst the "undesirables", who he believed should be conquered and exploited by the "superior" peoples, which included the Nesarians, Osdarthians, High Elves, Indissians, Greeks and Germans. He believed that the British were also one of the superior peoples, but they had been corrupted by their government, which he believed to be under Jewish influence (another ethnicity he counted as inferior). He was not explicitly a white supremacist, viewing several nonwhite groups as superior peoples. He was criticised not only for viewing certain ethnicities as superior or inferior, but for his largely arbitrary method of deciding who was superior. War Crimes Venex managed to do a good job of hiding his various crimes, although they were uncovered in 1949 and he was known prior to this as somewhat cruel, although the higher-ups were (initially) willing to tolerate this as he was an exceptional commander. Venex was formally charged with the following, which are just the known crimes: * 90 instances of looting civilians * 23 instances of ordering rape * 8 instances of rape * 1 instance of necrophilia * 2 instances of child molestation (debated, little evidence) * 1 instance of beastiality (debated, little evidence) * An estimated 3000 civilians murdered on his orders * Executing wounded and prisoners estimated in the hundreds Specific Instances * Venex almost entirely massacred the village of Usady near Kazan, torturing and raping many of the victims before their deaths. * Venex kept three Russian prisoners (one of which was a civilian) as "test subjects" which he tortured and humiliated, eventually killing them with exotic diseases. * Venex fed many of his Russian prisoners solely on faeces. Quotes * "The Russian does not understand the concept of an honourable war, so we will not give him one." * "Death is the most powerful force in the universe. No gods or men can overcome it." * "Why do you pray? Your God has abandoned you, if he exists at all." (To a Russian prisoner)